River Finds A Home
by Marie King
Summary: River's time at the Academy how Simon saved her and eight years in the future. Will River have recovered or will she have remained broken?
1. First Year

River's time at the Academy had started out normal.

The 14-year old would go to her scheduled lessons and to her dance practice.

Then six weeks into her one year stay, her teachers said all of her lessons were being suspended.

River was confused, her teachers explained that Dr. Mathias the academy's head doctor had picked her and a few select students to participate in a exclusive round of treatments.

_To improve your intellect_ was how Dr. Mathias explained the treatments.

River was ecstatic when she had gotten the news.

She was soon disappointed however after learning she would have to give up her lessons and dancing. Before she started the treatments River was interviewed by the academy's lead psychiatrist, Dr. Lao

She asked hopeful "Is their no other option that will allow me to keep dancing?"

Dr. Lao replied clinically "I'm afraid their isn't, these treatments are going to take up all of your free time here."

She said persistently "Yes I understand that but I still want to keep up with my dancing."

Dr Lao replied intensely " River if you completed these treatments all of your skills will be enhanced, your mind and body will be at extraordinary levels of brilliance, even higher than they are now isn't that why you came to this institute, to better yourself?"

River slowly replied uncertain " Yes..that is the reason, but I don't want to stop dancing."

Dr. Lao said discouragingly " River if you don't consent to these treatments then you will be expelled form this institute and sent home."

She looked at him in shock for a few seconds then asked sadly "There is no other way, have I no other options?"

Dr. Lao replied bluntly "No, their is none, if you are expelled form here, think how disappointed your family will be, how much shame you will bring to them, certainly do not want that now do you River?"

River sighed and said sadly "No that is the last thing I want."

Dr Lao looked at her for a few seconds intently

River looked at him straight in the eye and replied confidently " All right I'll do the treatments."

Dr Lao said pleasantly "_Jīngcǎi, _River Dr. Mathias will be most pleased!"

River said resigned "I'm sure he will be, I'm honored that he chose me for this program."

Dr. Lao replied darkly "Of course he chose you River, no one else in this facility is as gifted as you."

* * *

><p>Mandarin Translations<p>

_Jīngcǎi_- wonderful


	2. Treatments And Thoughts Of Simon

_Why am I here, why are they doing these things to me?_

Now sixteen years old River had been asking herself these questions for the past two years, that was how long she had been at the academy.

At least she thought it was two years by now her mind was so frayed she sometimes didn't realize if it was night or day.

_If I had known that the treatments would be so.. horrible I would of never agreed to them _River thought sadly.

She was in her room, laying on her bed thinking about this among other things.

When she wasn't being subjected to Dr. Matias's treatments.

River was with her movement trainers.

Although she really couldn't call what they did training.

It was more like torture.

Everyday River was taken to a dark blue room.

It had a large holo screen protected on the far right hand wall.

The trainers were piped into the screen and they would teach River a new set of fighting movements.

Then they would constantly make her perform it.

Over and over again.

Each day it was a new set.

When she missed a step or fell from exhaustion a orderly who was in the room at all times would inject her with a powerful sedative .

Then after a few seconds the orderly would give her a another shot which would wake her up and she would have to do the whole set over again.

It was extremely painful every bone and muscle in her body ached.

Yet by sheer force of will River was able to complete each new set every day.

For the past two years she had been "trained" like this.

It was tearing her mind apart, she sometimes couldn't tell weather or not she was awake.

When she wasn't with the trainers or Dr. Mathias River was confined to her room.

This was were she was her happiest. When she was in her room River constantly wrote her brother Simon letters and thought of him all the time.

Suddenly her door swung open a orderly wearing a sickly green mask that covered his whole bottom of his face appeared.

River could tell all of the orderlies apart simply by reading their minds.

She took a deep breath and opened her mind to his.

_Wonder what I can do to this one? da bien, I can't do nothing she's "special" oh well perhaps my next one will be different._

River quickly closed her mind off to the orderly's.

She also sensed that he had acted on these thoughts many times with at least twenty former patients.

He had a wheelchair with him and River kept herself on high alert, making herself ready for anything.

The orderlies eyes emitted a feeling of crazed joy as he said softly "Come Subject Tam it is time for your treatments."

All the students at the Academy were called subject only their last names.

Their identities were stripped away as soon as they walked into the academy.

River slid off of her bed agilely and sat on the wheelchair, then like always so she wouldn't get too excited the orderly injected her with a serum to calm her.

Still she maintained her alertness, for not letting anyone on River had become immune to this serum a month ago, yet played clam so as not to rouse any suspicion.

The treatments that Dr. Mathias and his team did took place in a large stunningly white room.

The only thing in it was a large white chair which was in middle of the vast windowless chamber, it smelled strongly of a combination of disinfectants and blood.

_Fear, dread, unimaginable pain, torture. _

_That is what committed in this room. Torture. _

_I can still hear the screaming of the ones who have gone before me. _River thought terrified.

No matter how many times River entered the room and how many times she felt these emotions it still didn't make them any less shocking to her.

She sat in the chair and was immediately restrained, so used to the restraints she didn't even bother to fight back as she had in the past.

Dr. Mathias and his team then began the long treatments by sticking wires and needles into her brain.

Even through she had had this procedure done hundreds of times before, when each needle and wire was stuck in her brain pain shot through her mind like a thousand bolts of lightening.

Dr. Mathais's voice broke into River's foggy thoughts he said angrily "River perform the task I have given you!"

She cleared her throat and choked out painfully "It hurts...I can't... focus."

Dr. Mathias was annoyed by her refusal he barked "River do as you are told, you know the penalty for failure!"

She tried to do as what was asked of her. River was told to read one of the nurses thoughts but she couldn't her mind was in too much agony.

River replied desperately "The pain is too severe.. I can't!"

Dr. Mathias said angrily " River, you know the consequences for your failure."

River replied urgently "No, please just give me a few seconds to relax I will accomplish the objective!"

Dr. Mathias replied cruelly "That is no longer a option I have given you many chances to complete this task, you will now face the consequences of your inability!"

River started to breathe sharply horrified at what she knew was about to happen.

Dr. Mathias turned to one of the nurses and said coldly "Nurse start the delcuim drip!"

River yelled pleadingly "No, please, don't make me sleep!"

In the next second her world went black.

This was how her days were spent since she had agreed to the treatments proposed by Dr. Mathias.

She couldn't believe her life had become so tormented and filled with such horrors.

_Pain that is how my days are spent now in utter pain. Simon where are you? I miss you. Please come find me soon. _River thought miserably.

After her session in the white room she was escorted back to her own room by a different masked orderly.

River felt this one's mind and began to read it.

_From what I've read of this one's chart she is expectational she will no doubt serve the Alliance well. _

She shuddered internally and quickly shut her mind off to the orderly's wanting to hear no more of her thoughts.

River was incredibly drained form the treatments and fell asleep on the ride to her room.

As soon as she laid on her bed she rested for a few minutes.

When River next awoke she closed her eyes and focused on Simon.

She tried her hardest to feel her brother's mind, to see were he was what he was thinking, if he was thinking of her.

After ten minutes of trying she stopped realizing she was still too weak from the treatments.

_I still can't feel or hear him. Simon where are you? Please come soon. _River thought desperately.

* * *

><p>Mandarin Translations<p>

_Da Bien- _shit


	3. Rescue And Reunion

It had been a week since her last round of treatments.

Before she was put to sleep for her treatments that day, River heard for the first time in a long time Simon's thoughts.

_I'm coming méi-mei just hang on I'm coming._

Enthralled by this she waited for Simon to make his move.

In her sleep River felt a powerful sense, it wasn't a emotion, she didn't quite know what is was but she felt that is was good.

A few minutes later River heard a voice that she hadn't heard in years; her brother's.

Simon crouched down in front of her and replied concernedly "River, it's Simon please, it's your brother, River can you hear me, _méi-mei_ if you can hear me say something anything please!"

She was too weak form the day's treatments to respond to him right away her mind was still in a great deal of pain.

River felt Simon take the needles and wires out of her brain and the central needle out of her forehead.

After he had taken out the last wire River felt his smooth gloved hands gently caressing her face, the sensation of his hands on her face made her feel overwhelmed with relief and happiness.

She thought overjoyed _Simon you're here!_

River heard him let out a shocked breath.

Simon whispered horrified "_Wǒ de shàngdì yǒu shé me duì nǐ zuò dì nàxiē húndàn_!_"_

River then opened her eyes and saw that he was pulling her gently out of the chair.

Suddenly River's mind was hyper aware of her brother's presence.

Still weak she took deep breaths and started to think relived _Simon I knew you would come for me I just knew it! I knew they hadn't hidden me that well!_

Simon said to her anxiously "Come _méi-mei_ we have to go before we're discovered!"

He walked over to the door and looked out the window to make certain no one was coming.

River taking one more second to gather herself came up behind him and said cryptically "Simon, they know."

Simon gasped his eyes went wide with fear and concern.

River opened her mind to his _Oh mèi-mei what have they done to you?_

As soon as the coast was clear Simon gently but firmly grabbed hold of River's right hand and replied hurriedly _"_River come let's go!"

Simon then led River out of the room and down a hallway.

As they walked briskly he said strategically "We can't make it to the surface form in here-"

Suddenly he stopped her and said urgently "River, _shàngqùle_!"

She nodded and quickly and gracefully scaled a protruding pipeline stretching herself atop the ceiling.

Once the coast was clear he and River then went to the elevator shaft of the building.

Simon quickly took out what appeared to be a chrome crowbar swiftly he separated the windows of the elevator shaft.

Once the windows were open he and River climbed into the shaft seconds after they entered a platform came barreling down it.

River looked up and saw a spaceship of some kind which the platform was attached to.

Simon said to her anxiously "On the platform River, _cōngmáng_!" River jumped on the platform and knelt on it Simon climbed on as well.

Once he was behind her he asked worriedly "River are you all right? She nodded.

Simon then fished out of his pocket a comm link.

He shouted into it quickly "We're on pull us up, _xiànzài_!"

As soon as the words left his mouth the platform rose up into the ship.

While they were being pulled up into the ship River could no longer contain her relief and excitement.

She stood up and threw her arms around her brother's waist embracing him fiercely.

River chocked out happily as tears of imaginable relief streamed down her face "Simon, I knew you would find me I knew I wasn't down that deep missed you.. so much... I ...love you!"

Simon embraced her back and said voice thick with emotion "_Mèi-mei_ I've missed you so much, I love you we will never be apart again."

They separated slowly.

Suddenly River looked at him fear eating at her happiness it caused her mind to become filled with unbearable terror and dread.

She thought frighteningly

_The Hands of Blue will find me I know they will. _

_They'll never stop looking. _

_Never stop. _

_This is just a trick._

River started screaming hysterically "No this is a trick a tactic to get me to break they sent you to make me talk that's all they want they want me to talk tell Dr. Mathias I will do better, tell him that, but please don't make me sleep don't send me back I don't want to go back, please, no!"

In one fluid movement River unwound her arms from around her brother's waist and slid across the platform.

She wrapped her arms around the metal cord of the platform and clung to it fiercely.

River screeched incoherently "No you aren't real you are a illusion a illusion aren't real you are not real they sent you here to make me talk and then you will make me sleep I won't do it I won't, I won't do it I won't!"

Simon exhaled and replied softly "Please _mèi-mei_ it's me it's Simon, your safe, please come here really it's all right it is I promise."

He offered her his right hand trustingly.

River was still wary but her once clouded eyes faded away to clear recognition.

Slowly she gave him her right hand and Simon quickly pulled her into a reassuringly warm hug which calmed River instantly.

He said soothingly gently smoothing her hair with his right hand "Ssh sssh, _mèi-mei_ sssh they're gone they're gone it's all right I'm here I'm here we're safe y_our safe_."

River relaxed in her brother's arms her utter hysteria forgotten.

She thought happily _I knew you would come. I just knew it! _

River then looked up at her brother with absolute relief.

Still unsure she looked at him and asked warily "Si-Simon, this isn't a illusion, this is real you are really here?"

Simon broke into a relived grin and replied happily "Yes River this is real, it's really me, it's Simon and I'll never let you go again not _never_."

With that he squeezed her reassuringly once.

River nuzzled herself against his chest for a few minutes, taking in the sheer reality of the situation at last he was here and he was with her.

She brought her head up looked into her brother's eyes and replied softly "I didn't think you'd come for me."

Simon squeezed her tightly.

He gave her a small smile and said affectionately "Well you're a dummy."

He gathered to his chest Simon then whispered thickly "_Mèi-mei_ it's all right we're together now and we will never be apart again, I _swear _to you."

River emitted a near inaudible giggle and said teasingly "Not nice to swear in front of your _mèi-mei_."

He kissed her on the top of her head and replied sweetly "You are such a brat."

Simon then took out a full syringe form his front shirt pocket.

River once again slid to the edge of the platform and wrapped her arms tightly around the metal cord and held onto it for dear life.

She shouted indistinctly covering her hands over her ears "No, no more needles, please don't make me sleep please no not the darkness I can't go back into the darkness I can't, I can't!"

Simon again that day offered his sister his right hand.

He said reassuringly "River, please I won't hurt you you need to rest you've been through much in the last couple of hours you need to sleep please, _mèi-mei_ , I swear we will see each other again when you wake up nothing will happen to you when you are asleep you'll be safe."

His words had not swayed River's resolve she still hadn't moved form her spot at the edge of platform.

Simon took a deep breath and replied pleadingly _" _Please _méi-mei_, you can trust me you can."

River once again opened her mind to his

_I really hope I won't have to use force oh my méi-mei will I ever know the true pain you've endured? _Simon thought concernedly

She quickly closed her mind off to his.

River clasped her right hand with her brother's she then slid across the platform and into Simon's lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

River took four deep breaths to further compose herself.

Finally relaxed she replied trustingly "I believe you Simon, do it, I won't fight you."

Simon squeezed her once reassuringly.

He then tapped the injection twice.

River took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Just before Simon injected her she heard him say softly "When you wake up again we'll finally be safe I promise sleep now my _qīn'ài de xiǎo tián_ _mèi-mei._"

He then injected her.

River felt the serum take effect almost instantaneously it flowed through her veins with immense speed. She soon fell asleep soundly in her brother's arms.

For the first time in almost three years she was able to rest with out a single thought or emotion clouding her mind.

* * *

><p>Mandarin Translations<p>

_Wǒ de shàngdì yǒu shé me duì nǐ zuò dì nàxiē húndàn- _My god what have those bastards done to you!

_Qīn'ài de xiǎo tián mè_i- sweet dear little sister

_Cōngmáng_ - Hurry

_Shàngqùle - _go up

_Xiànzài_ – Now


	4. Epilogue

Now 24-years old River was happier than she had ever been.

Eight long years had passed since Simon had rescued her from the academy.

Her mind was no longer in a fog it was clear and sharp.

Even more so than in her childhood.

She finally felt like herself again.

Through River still harbored terrifying memories of her time in the hands of the academy she was recovering very well.

She and her brother had lived for the past eight years on the transport ship _Serenity_.

River loved the old ship because she could sense all of the past, present and future emotions of it.

She was in her room drawing a portrait of her brother and of his wife Kaylee.

The instant River met her she sensed that her and Kaylee would become best friends.

Best friends is exactly what they had been for the past eight years.

She felt closer to Kaylee than ever before.

River was equally happy when Simon and her had gotten married, she loved seeing her brother and Kaylee happy.

Suddenly their was a knock on her door.

Putting the picture under her pillow River said knowingly "_Qǐng jìnlái_ Simon."

Simon came inside and replied sarcastically "Why do I even bother knocking?"

River smiled and quipped endearingly "Because _hān_, it's polite."

Simon laughed and shook his head.

He then asked curious "Your right it is so _mèi-mei_, what are you doing in here?"

River shrugged and said casually "Just thinking, where's Kaylee?"

Simon replied nonchalantly "She's in the cargo bay she said that you and her had a Jacks game today."

River said happily " That's right, I can show you both what I want there, come on."

Simon walked out of the room, River grabbed the picture and followed him.

Once in the cargo bay, she spotted Kaylee sitting on the ground next to the crates.

River cartwheeled gracefully over to her and replied breathlessly "Sorry, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."

Kaylee said brightly "It's all right, so you ready to start playin'?"

Simon gently lifted Kaylee up so that she was sitting on his lap, she in turn laid her head against his chest contently.

River replied eagerly "Sure but I want to show you both something first."

She took the portrait out of her pocket, and gave it to them to see.

Kaylee exclaimed impressed "_Wā_, River it's great, it really looks like us!"

Simon said awestruck " This is amazing, _mèi-mei_, thank you!"

She replied happily "Your welcome, I'm glad you both like it."

Kaylee set it on the floor beside them and said ecstatically "I'm gonna hang it up on the wall in the engine room so I can look at it always."

River replied excitedly "Thanks, Kaylee!"

Kaylee shrugged and said cheerily "No problem, I know it must of taken you a long time to draw it and all."

Simon smiled at Kaylee and said softly "You are so _nà zhǒng shànliáng_ I really love that about you."

Then unabashedly the couple started to kiss.

Simon gently straddled Kaylee she in turn ran her hands throughout his hair.

The couple soon started to disrobe, Simon slipped off his shirt, and Kaylee untied the front of her tank top and slipped it off.

Both clearly forget that River was sitting right across form them.

When she saw that her brother was starting to slide off his pants, she decided to stop them.

River yelled irritated "Hey I thought we were going to play Jacks?"

The couple immediately snapped out of their passionate embrace.

A incredibly red faced Simon quickly slid off of Kaylee and hurriedly pulled his pants up.

He then quickly pulled his shirt over his head and smoothed it out.

Equally flush faced Kaylee slid on her tank top and hastily re-tied the front of it.

She too promptly sat up, and swiftly put her static-riddled hair in a pony tail.

Simon anxiously raked his right hand throughout his hair where Kaylee has mussed it.

He bowed his head slightly and replied apologetically "I'm am so sorry_, mèi-mei_ I guess we got a.. little carried away, I promise it won't happen again."

Kaylee nodded in agreement and said sheepishly "Yeah, I'm real sorry too River, do you still wanna play?"

River smiled and replied jokingly "Sure and don't worry boob I won't tell the Captain."

Simon smiled and said teasingly "You really are a brat."

She laughed at her brother's expense.

With that Kaylee and River played four rounds of jacks which ended in a tie.

River suddenly realized something _Serenity_ was her home, for the past eight years she laughed, cried, and played on this ship.

She felt more at home here then any other place she had ever been.

Kaylee interrupted her thoughts and said "River you comin' it's time for dinner."

Smiling River got to her feet and said teasingly "Race you to the dining room Kaylee!"

Kaylee laughing replied keenly "Oh your on!"

Simon counted them down before he got to three River went sprinting and ran up the scaffolding.

She could hear Kaylee yelling annoyingly "River you cheated, get back here!"

Laughing River shot back jokingly "You'll have to catch me first!"

Kaylee said threateningly "I'll catch ya, and you won't be all gigglin' when I do River stop come back here!"

As River ran through the ship she knew in her heart that _Serenity_ was her place

her _home_, just knowing that made her the most content than she had ever felt in her entire life.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Mandarin Translations

_mèi-mei_- little sister

_Wā_- wow

_Qǐng jìnlái- _please come in

_hān_- silly

_Nà zhǒng shànliáng - _kind hearted


End file.
